


Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

by Daughter_Of_The_Sadness



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80's, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, a sort of cinderella type au, fairy tale type tropes, slight mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_The_Sadness/pseuds/Daughter_Of_The_Sadness
Summary: Jane El Hopper has always dreamed, fantasize and written about fairytale moments ever since she was little. Even when her parents were yell at each other she was lost in her own fairytale world, she was only five when her parents got divorced and she was to live with her mum and her new boyfriend and that when things really changed for her , but her dad was keeping her love for fairytales alive and was  making feel like a princess. But her mum kept her from see her dad lot and she started to wonder if she get her happy ending.Were as Mike Wheeler doesn't believe in fairy-tales or anything that comes with it in his mind true love never exited or even happy endings but could one girl change his mind.





	Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

> hey i been thinking of how there was no Cinderella style aus so i write one

Three weeks into summer it was the hottest day of 87 so far. For the first time in weeks El had the morning to herself meaning she not having to drive her sisters around since their summer activities started back up again, with one of them being 13 and other ten and youngest is six there very popular (probably since the family is well of besides her) and got everything they never wanted from her stepfather and her mother. She has never felt right in that half of her family ever since the day she meet Dr. Brenner, she was only three at the time and he scared her but at three years old who was she to know that this is the man that would break up her family almost making her life hell well that happened after her parents split. El always felt like nothing next to him he was always angry at her treated her like she was nothing but also forcing her to grow up faster and sometimes he would even would hit her, but over the last two years he been kinder to her since she started dating one of his friends sons he was the kind of person that Brenner approved of. He is the most popular kid at her school and just like her he has family in Hawkins the town where her dad lives it only one town over. It only been a year since Hopper went undercover but he still writes letters to El and sends them to a po box she misses her dad but she knows he has a job to do and she can’t compromise it . She loves to visit Hawkins because it a nice town that she would have grown up in, her sisters love it because there a mall. Since it was so warm out El decided to get ice cream from the shop right next to the library that was one of the many places she loved to go to, her town library did not have as many book and didn't look as nice that why she loved going to this one over the one in her town. But before she goes into the library she walks over to the post office to check the op box.

“It away to warm to be out here your lucky your my best friend” one voice say 

“Shut up Henderson you just being a big baby” a female voice says

El looks over the rode and see it Will Byers and his friends she gives a soft smile and waves at him as she walks into the post office, Will turns back to his friends the only reason they came out to eat with Mike on his lunch break besides it being in the morning and of course Max is being loud.

“Will who was that?” Max asked 

“Hopper's daughter” Will says 

“Oh i forgot he had a kid but do you know where he is” Dustin says 

“For the last time I don't know where he is maybe he working under cover?” 

“That is my bet Will and you know i never lose a bet” Max says proudly 

“I didn’t expect her to so pretty” Dustin said 

“You better not let Jennifer hear that Dustin” Lucas says laughing 

“I still don’t get how Dustin got with her but for the love of god don’t say it was like a fairytale” Mike says rolling his eyes 

“Don’t be bitter Wheeler just because you don’t believe in love or some what happy ending but why do you tell Holly about happy ending and fairy tales plus I had to wait ages for her” Dustin asked 

“ Dustin it different for her she six years old she shouldn’t have her hopes, dreams and imagination smashed like my dad did for me beside who in their right mind would want to date me and love doesn't last forever” 

“You wanna bet Wheeler I bet you're gonna meet someone while your working in then next two weeks she gonna be the most beautiful girl you ever seen and you start to believe in love but this won't be any ordinary girl she will be strong cunning someone who lived with pain before that will love you for you and will save you” Max say 

“Okay that's not happening you saying she like a princess ?”

“Yes she but she can still kick some ass , she will be kind caring smart and sweet you will not know her name see her around lot might even talk a bit but never say your names and will find her at a dance/ball ask her dance with her and give her true loves kiss” 

“Okay Mayfield lay off my sister fairy tale books or people will think your a big softly” 

“It will happen like that i bet you $50 and also shut up what's wrong with liking fairy tales”

“It a deal MadMax and i guess there nothing wrong with it”

After the deal as made Troy and his cousin Jake walk over to them Jake was an argent asshole with lots of his parents money just also act like one since he lived in italy for three years,

“Look it the biggest nerds in Hawkins” Tory laughed 

“I bet they don’t ever have girlfriends beside that black boy” Jake says 

“Would you leave us alone Troy you're just being an asshole” Mike replays

“I guess I could but I wont” Troy say as he punched Mike with Jakes help 

With all the yelling it cause El to look over in that direction all she can see is two boys punching another boy one boy steps back as a girl with long blonde curly hair pulls him away she inspects his face he had a bloody nose with a closer look El see it Jake. Her current boyfriend that she tried to break up with over ten times but everything she does he would hurt her, it was no surprise he was cheating on her she was mad because it was Will friend he was beating up, so she ran to the library because if he seen her he would tell Brenner and that the last thing she wanted and she need to get out there before she get to anger and starts to cry. 

Once the girl got Jake off him Max pulled Troy off him and punched him, they ran away after that Max helped Mike up he was lucky that he only got a bloody lip and black eye but it seems that Mike is getting stronger since Jake had bloody nose , black eye and a bloody lip. Mike hates fights but Troy always tries to get into one with Mike it been about year since he did it last but his cousin Jake had helped the last time but he never understood why they did this but he was never gonna ask his friend helped him clean up so he didn’t look to bad for the rest of his shift at the library 

“See now the girl will love you more since your strong” Max teased  
Mike smiled at her as we walked back into work. 

El was sitting at table reading her dad’s letter he talked about how much he miss her and told her about the writing competition for the best fiction story that made her happy she loves to write but what would she make it about. But when she saw Jake and his cousin and the girl run but she got anger for three reason one at herself for not being strong enough to get out of the relationship and two for not helping that guy and three for him being like Brenner at this point she didn't realize she started to cry. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder placing a box of tissues on the table she looked up and saw some he looked about her age he had black hair that looked like it was starting to curl because heat, nice freckles and soleful brown eye, she was taken back by his kindness he was only there for a split second but she felt her heart beat faster. She did she the purple start to for under his eye and the swollen lip but she didn’t put it together that he is Will's friend she knows he works here she always see him behind the counter eather reading a comic book or book she doesn't know his name and she didn’t realize how cute he was till now. That's only because he would start to work right after she was leaving but not today she look at the big clock on the wall it was only 11:45 she still had about two hours before she had to pick up her sisters from there actives well Molly and Alice but she know she have to look around the mall for Rachel since that what thirteen years old do. She started to read her book again it was a story that involved fake dating and it at the part when one of them has to break it off since there actually in love with the other one. It was getting so intense El face was making all kinds of expression since she so deep into her book.

Mike heard her crying being in his good nature he walks over with the box of tissues that was behind the desk he walks over to hand her the box but he get stunned she the most beautiful person he ever seen he can’t think of any words so he places them on the table and taps her shoulder so she know where they are. As he walk back to behind the desks he wonder why he never seen before he still not over how pretty she is even when she crying, then he suddenly remembered the bet him and Max made right before he got into that fight , how the hell does she know this stuff like how did she know this girl would be in here also he kind of fucked that he might be out fifty bucks he swears they could make money off of her. He had to take is mind of her and the bet so he pulls out a comic and start to read one he done the first page he has someone checking out a book once he done he look over in the girls direction, she making faces as she reads Mike finds it kind of cute that she can enjoy a book so much it make her feel something though there is something about her he find that reminds him of someone else for the life of he can’t think of who he was trying to think of. He thinks just because he has a crush doesn't mean true love exited or this girl would never like him back.

Once she finished the book she went up to the desk to return the book and cheek out a new one she look at the clock perfect timing she just need to get this book cheeked out then to get her sisters, Mike gave her a gentle smile as he handed her the book she felt funny why because she nervous around him once she was out of the building she smiled she got into the car and drove to pick up her sisters. The mall wasn't too far from the library El couldn't stop smiling why is this compet stanger making her smile was it the kind act he did since no other male beside her father has really shown her or is that smile he gave her but whatever it was it made her day a bit better. Once she got to the mall Rachel was standing outside waiting for that is a first something must have happened she get in and say 

“How can friends be so mean?”

“I been trying to figure out that one for years” El replies

“Why do you look so happy Ellie?” Rachel asked 

“Nothing why?”

“All I know is that face is hiding something I get out of you soon come drive we need to get the little ones” 

All she really had to do was drive across the street to activity center she goes in and gets Molly and Alice 

“I made a new friend today guess her name?” Molly says 

“I don’t know Jane” El say 

“No stilly her name is Holly” 

“Really that cool”

“Ellie when we get back can you read us a fairy-tale?” Alice asked 

“Of course I can are gonna listen to it” El says as she look a Rachel 

“Yes I am we all need a bit of magical moments in are lifes but I think your somewhat there” 

“What do you mean by that” 

“Come on you all happy and smiling like it says in all them stories once you meet someone special and I don’t mean Jake” Rachel says with a attitude

“Your only 13 you under this just happens from time to time”

“I don’t like him he kind of scary and i know Alice doesn't as well” Molly says 

She reminds quite how is supposed to tell her this she with this guy so there father stop hurting her but also he won't let her breakup with him he hurt her two times when she tried unfortanly she traped. The rest of the car ride home was quite no talked manly because she wasn’t able to explain anything until Alice asked a question 

“Why is it when we around mum and dad we have to call you Jane?”

“Well you see my dad wanted to name me Eleanor but my mum didn’t so that why she calls me Jane even though I like the name more she wont let me be called that around her my dad calls me El” she explained to her sister they are only her half sisters

“That makes sense but it your name they should call you what you want” Rachel says 

“But that what they want I can’t change it I have tried before” El says shrugging her shoulders

“So Molly how did you and Holly become friends and what does she look like?” El asked kind of tongue tied 

“Holly is my age and has big sister and big brother you age Ellie she has blonde hair and she my new best friend it sad she lives in Hawkins” Molly says exited 

“Maybe your dad knows her” Alice says 

“He might but without knowing her last name it's a stretch but am happy you have best friend Molly” El said

“Well at least one of us has a best friend” Rachel says

El could tell she was hurt and it made sad she couldn't do anything to help

They all laugh once they get into the house she grabs the story of the sleeping beauty every word El says her sister faces light up why because Brenner didn't let them read this kind of stories but since they were El favorites she had to share them. She changed her voice at parts and it made her sister more intrigued when it got near the kiss Molly says eww it made her smile once it was done she got distracted thinking what if that guy that works at library could give her true loves kiss but why she still thinking of his pretty freckles and soft smile. 

“Earth to El come on you got to hide the book dad will be home any minute” Rachel yells at her 

El run to her room but the book in her draw and slowly walked out her room and gave Brenner a smile even though she didn’t want to he walked over to her and gave her a list of things to clean sometime El really feels like she Cinderella she always cleaning but if she was her who is her princes charming she starts he cleaning before Brenner can say anything or do anything.

~~~~~~  
Mike was finally done his shift he walked home to find his mom and dad yelling again this time it over his dad shady business deal he just made mike sneaks down to the basement he know he find Holly there she in the fort he made her. 

“How was your day Holly?” Mike asked sweetly

“I was good I made a new best friend Mikey guess her name?”

“I don't have any clues hols”

“Her name is Molly and she my age and has three sister and one your age Mikey but they don’t live in Hawkins” Holly say as she walk over to her brother 

“That great Holly am so happy for you”

“Mikey what happend to your Eye and Lip?” a considered Holly asked 

“Well Troy hit me and then we had a fight am sorry Holly”

“Its okay Mikey your to kind plus am sure he look bad to since you probably better at fighting now but still you shouldn't be fighting”

He hugged her tight 

“Can you read me the story of sleeping beauty Mikey please since am your favorite” Holly beggs 

“Okay I since your so cute” 

Mike begins to read the story and putting on voice Holly laughs he know this helps her feel better when there mum and dad are yelling , as he read the story this time he is analyzing more of the story and wonders if someone really love someone this much would they really go to the end of the world for them, now for Mike least favorite part true loves kiss but is mind start to think of the cute girl he saw today and then Holly says 

“Mikey who you thinking about?”

“No one”

“Your a liar you thinking of a girl that's a pretty as princess right?”

“Okay maybe I am Holly how are so smart?”

“Because i'm girl and you need a pretty princess Mikey since you are a pince in my eyes” 

Somehow his six year old sister made him feel better he was close with Nancy because there closer in age but Holly believes in him more that he believes in himself and that what he need to motivate him to be better. He sat next her on the couch watching cartoons while trying to drown out the arguing. Once they called up for dinner his dad Ted says 

“Am going to be doing some business with my old friend Martin Brenner”

“Your kidding me right Ted” Karan says 

“I certainly am not he been my friend for years and we make some good money” Ted says with a raised voice 

Mike just rolls his eyes of course this would happen he is most shadiest person in the world give Mikes only meet him a couple of times but he someone that you shouldn't be making deals with yet his dad is so blindside by the friendship to see he kinda like super villain. From what he read in older paper he used to experiment on children but before his trial all the evidence got destroyed this did happen before Mike was born but he doesn't trust that man at all and he pretty sure is mom doesn't either, God know it's only a matter of time before his is had invites them over to his house on game night and mostly he would have to play with all the grown men. But for now Mike just need to get some sleep he also glad his dad didn’t see his black eye or bruised lip.

~~~~~

1 week till school starts Mike had been working morning shifts and keep seeing this girl that he thinks is really pretty (still in the back of his mind is the bet he go with Max) , with all small smiles and glances yet he still not said one word to he can't seem to talk to her with feeling like a complete idiot, he look over this time she writing her handwriting is the prettiest he ever seen, he lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't see Max 

“So am going have to start calling you Michael heart eye Wheeler” Max say 

“What are you talking about Max?” 

“Am talking about girl that you keep looking at so looks like my bet still going on smoothly when did you meet her?”

“Ummmm well she came in the day you made the bet but I haven't actually talked to her” Mike confesses

“So all you do is look at her that creepy Mike”

“I do other stuff why are you here Mayfield?”

“Waiting on my boyfriend since I haven't done any of my summer work” 

Lucas comes in and hugs max then she say 

“Am gonna go talk her bye guys also don’t worry Wheeler I keep you little crush a secret from her”

Max walks away from the boys 

“So when did you get a big crush on that girl she look familiar” Lucas asks

 

“ it not that a crush Lucas and it was day Troy and me got into that fight and you think she look familiar from wear?”

“I am not sure but it looks like she might like you back Mike plus you have it bad for her”

“I might but what am gonna do about it and her liking me is crazy”

“Since am best friend and someone that know you since we were able to walk I think you should at least talk to her since I think she really like you to”

“Last time you thought someone liked me you wear wrong”

“That was middles school besides I grown since them I can tell she keep looking your way maybe you need to be a little braver”

“But the last I rejected before I was even done talking”

“Oh I did forget about this one seems so different Mike” 

“If she goes to are school am screwed since am the head of the AV and a well known loser Lucas”

“I don’t think she goes to Hawkins Mike that why I remember her I had to take Erica here and she was there wearing a top from Rustler high you know the school a town over are rivals” 

“Oh but still doesn't change the fact she probably has a boyfriend”

“I don’t think she has have you ever seen a boy waiting around for her”

“No so that doesn't mean she doesn't have one”

“Mike you gotta stop making things worse also if you don’t try then you never know happens” 

“Okay maybe you're right but you need to get Max away since she too nosey”

“Your right about that I think I have the worlds noseyest girlfriend”

Both of them laugh and are kind of curious what both girls are talking about since Max has never been really friendly with any other girls before that they seen.

“Are you even gonna talk her at all be honest” Lucas asks

“Maybe but every time I have tried no words have come out my mouth” Mike reples 

“Wow she really got you”

“It seems that way”

“Am sure Max isn’t gonna tell you her name since she made that bet with you”

“That’s true” 

Max came over with smirk on her face and grabbed Lucas since she was determined to get her school work out the way today Mike laughed as they walked away. He was thinking about what Lucas said that he really got nothing to lose, but he really had no time to do anything about it since a lot more people showed up to get there summer work done. As it stated to get busy the girl came over 

“I would like to cheek out this book please” El said with a smile 

Mike signed out the book for her 

“Is there anything else you like?” He asked 

“No that will be it” El said as walked away

Before he could even process what happened she gave him a small wave as she left. He not able to think about anything besides her right now her voice is sweet also he wondering how he even got them words out of his mouth but he did, maybe he does have it bad for a girl he doesn't even know what her name is.

El finally talked to him thanks a girl named Max she had come over and said 

“You not starring can make people feel weird”

“I wasn’t meaning to I don't want to make people feel weird” 

“It okay am Max what your name”

“El well that the name i liked to be called”

“Well I think I just made a new friend do you come here often”

“That sounds like a cheesy pickup line but yes I like to hang around her more than the town I live in”

“Oh your right well next time you come around maybe we can hangout” Max asked

“That sound great I won’t be able to come around until saturday meet here”

“Okay that sounds good see you later El also go talk to him okay” Max says as she walk away

Once she home she still smiling he spoke with a soft deep voice in her mind he almost like a prince or a knight lately things have gotten worse with Brenner since her sister and mum went on a vacation up to new york and won’t be back till the day before school starts, that why she been reading her fairy-tale books because they are like her safe haven, that also why she been comparing the cute boy to them. The stuff he wants her to do this week is a lot harder than last week list. She hate feeling like this sometime she wished she had magic or even superpowers to help get away from him, he always worse when it just the two of them but this is the first time since she was five she been fully alone with him and the last time she was he hurt her bad. Today he wants her to clean out her mum’s office she hasn't ever had to clean it out before on the note it say clean out draws fix paperwork get all party games out, shit she forgot during the weekend of the second week of school him and her mum host a big game party where him his friend and their older male children go play card game and the girls play other games. El is so ready to scream now she know she have to clean up the mess from that night all ready. While cleaning she found paperwork with her dad’s name on it and she look at the dates it from this year out of curiosity she read them it there letters from someone named John, Jim Hopper is clueless won’t be looking into the big drug problem in the state , it so nice to know your husband is on bored with this it make it easier to get them out to the customers. I know we been doing this for years one more year and we be in bigger money than ever just make sure your oldest daughter isn’t seeing her father to often because he might start to investigation on this but if it does get out we won’t get in trouble i have people that are willing to take the fall for us from John. El careful places the note back into a folder with the other stuff and shoves it into a drawer. She made now she know why she wasn’t aloud to see her father now she wondering how he got on bored this case they won’t know about her mum and this John person and it not like she can tell her in a letter since he not supposed to talk to her. She muttered under her breath

“Looks like my mum is also the villain in my story” one she was done her todo list for today it was dinner time she was kind of nervous more that she might slip up about what she found. It was the first time she they left she had to eat dinner with him. He made dinner and she forgot he like to talk at dinner 

“Am very happy to see you been working hard on at list Jane” He says

She didn’t say a word  
“I need to talk to you about something that coming up”

“Okay what is it” she says trying not to be rude

“There is a writing competition coming and I have been reading your work I want you to bring all three of them together to make one story I do not like fairy-tales but your writing is very good Jane but it need to get finished tonight so I can send it in tomorrow since it the deadline”

“I will do that papa” 

He makes her call him that she hates but she shocked that he reads her works like he never do anything like that for her before. Maybe there something up but for now she take the compliment after dinner she wanted to go right to bed since she has more cleaning to do tomorrow but she really does want to write. It gets her thinking how tired Cinderella must have been then she got her idea, it was a ricky idea for sure but it would make a good story, she decides to write about herself changing stuff to fit right. She stops finds a different different notebook and writes who each characters is from her real life. 

The princess- me , the prince- the library boy, evil step dad, evil witch- mom , knight- library boy’s friend , princess’s sisters , fairy godmother/father- dad, princess friend- max

Now she finally got her characters she starts to write she only know max for that short time they talked but she thinks they be close ,it was only nine when she look at the clock by the time she was finished it was two , she walks slow to her bed hoping she can dream her story up in her head. 

~~~

 

Finally it was time for Mike to go home but he really didn’t want to go to his house after the argument him and his dad had this morning over the writing competition, of course Ted Wheeler would be mad his son took part in this because “he not being a real man” as he puts it but his mom was happy he did. Mike never understood how and why is parents got together was there even love between them at all , the way Nancy said is that he had a big job and she wanted to start a family maybe that why he never believed in love since he really never seen it. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t see Lucas 

“You okay Mike?” Lucas asked 

“Not really” Mike said 

Yes he has five best friends well four when Max is being annoying he is close with them all but not as close as he is with Lucas they been best friend since he was like three years old since they lived on the same street. They meet Will in the first grade and Dustin in the fourth the gave themselves a group name called the party when Max had came Mike had problems with her but he slowly go over them he didn’t know why he didn’t like her at first partly he think it because she a girl but now she is an office member. Lucas was the first person Mike turned to when is mom and dad arguments started to get out off hand he was there for him Mike was the first person to find out he had a crush on Max. They did tell the other over time but Mike and Lucas have strong friendship to the point they can always tell when the other is trying to lie and when somethings up.

“Mike tell me what happend” 

“It my dad he mad at me for doing the writing competition and said it not what real man does”

Lucas hugs him he know Ted is an asshole so that when he offered

“You can stay at mine tonight plus I now want to enter this competition and I need your help” 

“Thank you Lucas so what do you have in mind”

Once they get to Lucas house they walk up to his bedroom and begin to plan out his story 

“Mike what did you write about I know there has to be a ball/dance init and that's not your kind of thing” Lucas says

“So mine is a story of four friends and one goes missing while they went looking for him they find a girl they don’t know she has super powers lots of crazy things happen and in the end there is a school dance” Mike explains 

“That sounds cool Mike so is girl doesn't happen to look alot like at girl you like”

“Yeah she does but what your idea Lucas?”

“A fairy-tale story based of Max and yours bet that she definitely gonna win”

“Okay so what exactly is your plan with this because it not like any of us are fairytale characters Lucas ?”

“I have my idea, so you will be knight and work for king hopper and I work with you since I am your best friend that also a night , that girl from the library that you have a crush on will king's daughter who was traped by a evil scientist she being forced to clean and when she a sleep she get experimented on”

“Why did you pick Hopper? Also I don’t really have crush on her”

“Mike that a flat out lie and Hopper cool remember the time he get us more ice cream when troy took them out are hands also remember Hopper dose have a daughter are age who know maybe that girl is really hopper's daughter I mean she looks kind of like him”

“Okay we were seven when that happen but you are right he is cool he come over and cheeks on my mum well he did before he went mia and I mean she could be is daughter”

“Right so I think it would be cool to make Dustin dragon since Dustin was oppocest with them , and I think Will should be the prince since I know his mom like Hopper ,now I might get hit for this but Max is gonna be the fairy godmother”

Mike starts to laugh so hard just the thought of Max being one makes laugh so hard

“She might but I feel like you may a good reason for it so what the reason?” Mike asked 

“She is kinda being one in real life , she got it right when she made a bet with you and don’t deny it and she was also right that you won’t really talk to her but you got a crush on her anyways”

“Okay you got that right but how does she even do it like does she have super powers” 

“Mike she doesn't have powers but it be cool if she did she just really good and predicting stuff”

Both boy stayed up all night laughing and thinking the story was impressive it make Mike smile but the chances of it coming true as very slim (he though in his head because honestly why would he get is own happiness) . Little did they know that she really is Hopper's daughter and that she is always cleaning up after someone that is close to being a mad scientist they had no clue that part of Lucas’s story was even true. Lucas was writing this story to also prove that Mike he deserve happiness he know Mike inside and out and know deep down Mike wants happiness and cheesy love story but getting him to admit it is a different story, he put up so many walls because of his dad but he sure them walls will come crashing down soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaper 2 will be out soon and don't worry there a lot more interaction between them coming soon


End file.
